


Why you don't mess with Mike Ross

by TheObviouslyObliviousFacade



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Hurt Mike Ross, Hurt/Comfort, Louis Hits Mike, M/M, Protective Harvey Specter, jessica is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObviouslyObliviousFacade/pseuds/TheObviouslyObliviousFacade
Summary: The story with a savage Jessica, jealous and angry Louis, a beyond pissed off Harvey, and a somewhat hurt Mike. A story where Louis thinks it is a wise idea to punch Mike, the one where Harvey shows Louis exactly why it wasn't a wise idea, and where Mike thinks it's a good idea to defend Louis, who gave him a split lip, in front of an infuriated Harvey and the one where Mike knows that no matter what Harvey always has his back.ORWhere Louis learns the hard way why you don't mess with Mike Ross. Need I say more?





	Why you don't mess with Mike Ross

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : None of the characters belong to me, I wish they did but unfortunately they don't.
> 
> There are some changes in this story that differ from the original plot line of the story.  
1\. Mike Ross went to law school. It wasn't Harvard, but inspite of that Harvey hires him. This is the big secret that Trevor tells Jessica.  
2\. Everyone except Donna, Jessica and Harvey still think that he's from Harvard. It's not like they tell everyone that he's from Harvard, it's just that since he works at Pearson Hardman everyone just assumes that he's from Harvard and none of the trio (Jessica, Harvey and Donna) try and correct anyone.  
3\. This scene is set after Daniel Hardman is removed from the firm yet again and it's only Pearson (currently) on the wall.  
4\. This scene is set during the time when Louis wanted to hire his own personal associate but Jessica tells him that he can't.  
5\. Harvey and Mike are seeing each other but no one knows about this (not even Donna).

> _ **WHY YOU SHOULDN'T MESS WITH MIKE ROSS** _

  
"Jessica", Louis all but whines,"it's not fair, I deserve to have a personal associate of my own, seeing since I'm the newest senior partner of the firm"

Jessica Pearson doesn't even bother to look up from the files she had been working on and says, "Louis you oversee all the associates of the form there is no need for you to get an associate of your own, seeing since I'm the Managing Partner and my name is the one that is _**still**_ on the wall you will do what I say." 

Louis grumbled and said," So this is all what it is all about. You're still angry that I chose Daniel Hardman to be Managing Partner over you. Well Jessica that was in the past and now that I'm senior partner I deserve to have an associate of my own and you can't let your personal vendetta against me affect our working relationship."

Jessica scoffs," Louis, you and I, both know _**why exactly**_ you are the newest senior partner of the firm so instead of arguing with me why don't you do some work that will actually show me why you deservethis promotion in the first place."

"Jessica, please just this once I'm ready to do whatever it takes, I'm really really sorry. You give me this chance and I promise you that you will not regret your decision. Please Jessica I'm literally _**begging**_ you to. We're going to be getting a second Mike Ross in the firm I promise you. You won't regret your decision. Trust me."

Jessica thinks for a while, letting Louis fidget and sweat while he waited for her verdict.

  
She finally says, "Okay Louis, I'm inclined to give you a chance but I have a condition."

  
Louis hastily says,"Anything Jessica, anything," afraid that the Managing Partner would change her mind.

  
Jessica continues by saying that," The firm is going through some tough financial situations, so you get to hire the associate provided you pay for her signing bonus and her first month salary from your own money. Will you be able to manage that? If yes then you can hire her and I'll go as far as to say that you have my blessings."

  
Louis Litt was in shock as he processed the terms and conditions of hiring Maria Monroe who he felt would be the best associate the firm would have ever seen.

  
Jessica was internally laughing at the faces Louis was impulsively making with his eyes wide open and a hand to his mouth, which looked so comical, as if out of a kids television show. She could see the cogs in his brain working as he calculated how much the entire ordeal would cost him.

  
"Do we have a deal Louis?"

  
"Yes, yes, Jessica we have a deal."

Saying so Louis scampers out of her office. Had he paid more attention to Jessica, he would have heard the underlying tone of amusement in the Managing Partner's voice.

  
'_Serves you right,' _she thought with a small smile, as she went back to her work.

* * *

Meanwhile Maria was mentally going through all the names she had come across in Harvard trying to recollect a certain Mike Ross but every time, ever single time she came up with no memory of him. Granted they told her he was thirty one, which is about two years older than her if he was just as great as everyone said he was then she must have some across his name somewhere, right?

If he was good enough to impress the best closer in the city, he must have been good enough to atleast be spoken about in Harvard. If so then why hadn't she heard of him.

As she is lost in her thoughts, Louis Litt ushers her into his office and excitedly starts chattering about the she has officially been recruited by Pearson's firm and that he is so glad that she's on his team. He then officially welcomes her to team Litt saying that they'll definitely beat the dynamic duo if Harvey and Mike if they work as a team.

He would have gone on to say more but Maria cuts him off mid speech and says, "I was secretary of my class. I knew every name. I also clerked for one year and I'm hundred percent sure that there was _**no**_ Mike Ross at Harvard."

It was almost three thirty and all of the associates were back from their lunch break and back to working on their respective files.

  
Louis warns Maria saying,"You can't go around throwing baseless accusations. We here at Pearson hire _**only**_ from Harvard. You say something like that you better have proof to back it up."

  
She asks him to give her time till six so that she can cover all possible resources of hers and prove it to him that she is never wrong and that Mike Ross never did go to Harvard. At five thirty sharp she drops a folder with all the possible information and all the names of those people who attended Harvard in the past ten years. She was nothing but thorough and _let Mr.Litt remember that she thought arrogantly_ as he went through the file she had so systematically presented. Maria then goes on to tell him that she even spoke to Ms.Sazs and even asked a source of hers to check the Harvard file room and both came back with negative results.

Mike had just returned to the bull pen when he noticed Louis striding towards him, almost as an angry bull charging towards his target. He internally bites back a sigh and cheerfully says, "Yes, Louis tell me what can I do for you?"

Louis sneers at him and tells him to have a look at this file along with which he hands him a pink slip and says, "Mike Ross, you're fired, effective immediately." To say that Mike was confused would be an understatement. He looks at the file in his hands and just as he looks up to question Louis as to what is there in the file, Louis punches him.

It takes him a minute to register what just happened.

  
Louis Litt just punched him.

  
**Louis Litt** just punched him.

  
Louis Litt just **punched him.**

  
It hurt obviously, Louis didn't have those soft, pudgy hands (from all the mudding he did) like he had imagined but instead they were calloused and Louis definitely knew how to throw a punch, but obviously since he had literally grown up on the streets, he had gone through much worse than what the Louis Litt's of the world could even imagine. He doubted that it would hardly leave a bruise.

However Louis just didn't stop there he kept on punching Mike wherever he could get his hands. Although the punches weren't hard enough to leave bruises and marks, Mike knew that he would be sore tomorrow but he also knew that he couldn't just punch the senior partner. So instead he just tried to think about what could possibly cause such a reaction as he slowly took some steps back.

Louis started saying things like, _you worthless piece of shit, you don't deserve to be here , you liar, how dare you, you're destroying the holiness of this place by your mere presence, you think you are so smart, don't you? you thought that no one would figure it out, eh! But see you were so so so wrong and now I'm going to make you so so so sorry that you ever even thought of setting your foot in here._

Mike instantly figured out that Louis had found out about him not being from Harvard. He also realized two more things, one was that Louis had sometime between his tirade managed to split his upper lip and the second was that he was literally backed up against the wall and he had two options, one was to push Louis away from him and the second was to let him continue.

Mike honestly hadn't realized that not being from Harvard would elicit such a reaction from Louis and frankly he had had enough of Louis so quickly going with option number one he pushes Louis aside with all his pent up anger of being treated like this saying, "Okay Louis,**_ that's enough_**."

He, however, only realizes the intensity with which he pushes Louis aside when Louis actually stumbles back (around ten steps back) crashing right into his cubicle.

  
_Of course that's the only moment **Harvey Specter** decides to witness._

He knew that Harvey would be thinking about how Mike has become more insolent since they started going out and that it is because he thinks that being with Harvey gives him an automatic free pass to do whatever he wants to do(they had had this talk way too many times, but Mike suspected that it was just one of Harvey's ways to give another excuse as to why they shouldn't do this. _Lord knew Harvey Specter, closer extraordinaire **didn't** do relationships_).

Mike also knew that at this point in time he wouldn't be able to explain his point of view to Harvey so he just stood there, unmoving and unable to meet his lover's eyes as Harvey demands to know what's going on.

Harvey couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe that Mike had voluntarily shouted at and pushed Louis away. Was this because Mike thought he could get away with anything just because he was seeing Harvey? Harvey quickly dismisses that thought as he takes in the scene in front of him. Mike had a slight bruise on his face and a split upper lip, he was also backed up against the wall and Louis was standing shell shocked against the cubicle. There was folder on the floor labeled Mike Ross and a pink slip on that.

  
There is pin drop silence in the hall and he could see Jessica coming out of her office with Donna right behind her.

  
"What is going on here?" Harvey Specter demands, his voice low and taking a dangerous edge.

Jessica could practically see the shiver running across the spines of the associates, especially the new ones.

Harvey Specter was not someone to be trifled with. She was proud of her protege.

At the same time she was unaware of the recent happenings of the bullpen. By the looks of it, Harvey had arrived just recently but had somehow managed to piece the entire scene within the few minutes he was here.

'_That's my protege_,' she thought proudly, but then mentally chastised herself saying that now's not the time.

  
She decides that now would be a good time to say something before the situation even gets worse, but Harvey beats her to that, so she simply decides to stand next to the best closer in the city and inspect the scene in front of her.

  
"Louis would you like to explain why you have been punching Mike and the fact that you thought you could look into my associates history and then go in to fire him without my permission?Oh and Mike would you like to add on to that?"

If Harvey's voice was dangerous before it was downright murderous now.

Jessica now understood what Harvey had gauged from the whole scene in front of her. Quickly reaching to the same conclusion that Harvey had just a few moments ago she adds, her voice though not as scary as Harvey's, was chilly and sent an undertone of not to be messed with, saying, "This is the most respected law firm of New York, is there any reason that could justify why the newest made senior partner was using who he feels is the best associate the firm has sent as his own punching bag ? "

  
You could smell the fear of the associates and practically see the anger radiating off the Managing Partner and her mentee. Mike stood in defiance refusing to answer and incriminate anyone. Jessica admired his loyalty but it was literally undermining her authority at this point.

Finally Mike says, " It was my fault, Louis fired me so in my anger I pushed him away. " He refused to see anywhere even remotely near Harvey as he said this.

  
"Then Mike tell me, were you so pissed at Louis that in order to spite him you punched yourself too," was Harvey's response.

  
Mike Ross had nothing to say to that in return as he started to move towards to the cubicle. Louis arrogantly scoffs at Harvey, refusing to answer either of his questions. 

  
"As much as I admire your loyalty Mr.Ross , I need to know what exactly happened, because come what may such behavior is unacceptable and Mr.Litt will have to face the repercussions of his actions. I want both of you in my office _right now._Harvey, do bring Louis' new associate with you into my office as well." With that she turned to give Donna a look and then exited with as much grace as she had come in with.

  
Louis and Maria were the first to get into action and, after picking up the file from the floor, followed Jessica to her office. Harvey turns to Mike and says, "You heard her Mike what are you waiting for." And then leaves to go to Jessica's office as Mike follows him.

  
Donna makes sure that everything at the bull pen is going as it should be, grills information about the same from the associates and _**mildly**_ tells them that it would be in their _best interests_ to report it to the Managing Partner or to Mr.Specter, incase she is unavailable, if this happens again. All through out her voice has a pleasant tone as if discussing the weather, but her eyes effectively convey the message. Then with a sweet smile as if nothing is wrong, she turns and leaves, going back to her desk.

In Jessica's office as soon as Mike enters the office and closes the door behind him, Louis begins his rant and tells Jessica about how Mike hasn't ever been to Harvard and tells her that he is a fraud and that she has to fire him. He, then all but, bangs that file on the table saying that this has all the proof that she would ever need.

When Louis drops the file aggressively, Jessica merely raises an eyebrow at him and says that maybe he's forgetting whom he's talking to and that she's giving him a chance to rephrase his earlier statements.

  
Realising his mistake Louis says, "Jessica, Harvey has hired a fraud, and he knows it. Mike Ross never went to Harvard, Harvey knew this and yet he hired Mike Ross, and before you ask what proof I have that Harvey knew, I know for a fact that he knew because Donna would never make a mistake like that. "

  
Jessica merely tells Louis that not even three hours ago he admitted to Mike Ross being the best associate the firm has seen, so how does it matter whether or not he's been to Harvard.

  
Louis was pissed beyond limits, "So you're just going to let Harvey get away with this again. Of course you would, he's your golden boy."

Harvey, who had been quite this entire time, said,"You better watch your tone Louis, she might not say anything being the Managing Partner but I have no such reservations and I would kick your ass for speaking that way to her and for laying a hand on Mike." Both Louis and Maria took an involuntary step back hearing the tone of his voice.

Jessica feels it to be an appropriate time to intervene and says, "Maria, the first thing you go when you come into this office is dish out dirt on a fellow associate, this speaks volumes about your work ethics. I don't want such an associate in my firm. I trust you can show yourself out."

Upon hearing this Maria just turns and leaves saying that this firm has no idea what it's missing out on.

Jessica then turns to Louis and says, "I was aware of the fact that Mike is not from Harvard and you would have been to if you had just come to me and asked instead of using your fists" 

  
Louis couldn't believe his ears and said, "You won't do anything about it ? You'll just let _this imbecile_ work here? That's it?" He lets out a disgruntled noise.

  
Jessica replies,"I have personally tested Mike Ross and he passed that test with flying colors," she pauses to give Mike a small acknowledging nod and then continues, "I have made my decision and you will respect it. As for your behavior that you have showcased out there you will be given two weeks suspension without pay. If you're still not satisfied Mr.Litt I could give you a month off so that you could come to terms with the situation. Have I made myself clear?"

Having no option Louis just mumbles a soft," Crystal."

Jessica then turns to Mike and says, "I would have told you about how you should not to lie to your Managing Partner but I can't really chastise you for being loyal and I'm sure Harvey has some choice words to say about that so off you go, both of you."

Harvey tells Mike to pack his stuff, meet him in his office and to tell Donna to make sure that all his meetings start from after lunch tomorrow. Harvey then turns to Louis and says,"The next time you even think of raising a hand at my associate remember this. Don't forget it Louis, I am letting you off easy this time" He then punches Louis, _**hard**_.

Louis hears Jessica let out a surprised, "Harvey!"

Louis bristles but wisely refuses to say anything and taking the dismissal for what it was, both Louis and Mike exit leaving Harvey alone with Jessica, who gives her an update about the recent case and makes plans with her to take her out for drinks on Friday as an apology for the scene the was created in the firm, before wishing her goodnight and leaving her office.

Mike conveys Harvey's message to Donna in his office, tells her what really happened and then waits for Harvey as Donna reschedules his meetings. Harvey simply comes in, asks Donna about tomorrow's schedule, bids her goodnight and packs his brief case as Donna leaves her cubicle and heads home.

Harvey doesn't say a word to Mike. In the elevator, Mike takes Harvey's hand and gently brushes over his slightly bruised knuckles. He then gives Harvey a questioning look as if asking if it really was necessary to which Harvey replies, not meeting Mike's eyes but instead looking at his hand, " Louis had it coming the second he thought that hitting you was a good idea."

  
Mike just gives Harvey a small smile as he lets go his hand and gives him a kiss on the corner of his lips. He then asks Harvey if he is angry at Mike to which Harvey scoffs. He lets out an indignated noise and says, "You didn't have to let him hit you, you could have said something, there is no need to play the martyr everytime, and before you say anything like how it's okay and that Louis deserved to hit you and before you start defending Louis like I know you would, " he pauses to give Mike a _pointed_ look and continues, " Get this in your head that under no circumstance is _**anyone**_, and when I say anyone, I mean anyone, justified in hitting you _**ever**_, do you get me ?"

  
Seeing his partner in an agitated state, he simply takes his hand and sqeezes it, as if reassuring him that _it's okay, he gets it and that he isn't really hurt anyway._ Mike, in an attempt to placate Harvey says, "I'm fine, Louis literally hits like a girl, Harvey don't worry," Harvey just gives Mike a _look_ and says nothing as the elevator opens and they both walk towards Harvey's car where Ray is waiting for them.

Once they reached home (because that's how Harvey's condo felt, for both of them) Harvey tells Mike to go get changed as he brings the medical box out of the kitchen to check for any injuries and orders Mike's favorite cheese in the crust pizza from his favorite pizza place.

When Mike comes out, changed in his sweatpants and Harvey's Harvard jersey with a small smile on his face, Harvey tells him to sit on the sofa as he talks puts some antiseptic on the cut on his upper lip and hands him the ice pack to keep on his cheek. Harvey then kisses Mike's forehead and goes in to get changed.

They then talk about how Mike should work from Harvey's office for the next few days to which Mike readily agrees since he'd get to spend more time with Harvey and then they move on to talk about some random topics waiting for the pizza to get delivered.

As they sit on the sofa cuddled together eating pizza Mike silently wonders how grateful he is that he took up Trevor's offer the other day to help him in delivery, and if him and Harvey end up having a wonderful night filled with passion in bed that night, well that's no one's business but his own, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, Comments and Feedback would be highly appreciated.
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr :  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theobviouslyobliviousfacade
> 
> Visit My Blog :  
www.theobviouslyobliviousfacade.home.blog


End file.
